


The Perfect Crime

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor isn't the only person the Master should watch out for. Crossover with... ah, but that would be telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 'Crossover' challenge.

The Master had good reason to be smug. Soon, the computer systems of this miserable little planet would be his! His closest competitor had met with an 'unfortunate accident' - and better yet, there was no Doctor anywhere in sight!

In fact, he was in such a good mood he even felt like humouring the laughable, shabby little policeman the LAPD had assigned to his competitor's murder case.

"No, Lieutenant." The Master smiled. "I can promise you I did not see Miss Cartwright...alive...after that."

Lieutenant Columbo smiled back.

"I'm sure you're right, Mr. Magister. Oh - just one more thing..."


End file.
